onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Updates/China
Current Edition: Sakura Matsuri Note: all times according to CST |-|14/03= Important Updates # New Side Story "Aoandon Kaidan" will be available! #: Onmyoji with Hooka and Bakedanuki can unlock Side Story 3 within Heian Hyakumonogatari. # Achievements System Revamp! #* Achievements interface has been upgraded with a lot of new achievements and rewards! A menu has been added for easier browsing. #* Also, achievement point system will allow getting the avatar frame "Known Throughout Miyako" # Fight for Your Cub, ryo bureau's Support series of missions unlocked for a limited time! #* Special support missions have been prepared by the ryo bureau for everyone. #* Complete the missions give mystery amulets, shikigami medals, and more. #* This is a limited-time benefit so be sure to complete them. #* Missions have three steps in total, and every mission can be completed once. #* For more details check in-game. # "Harvest Year, Exploration Koyo Additional Drops" event begins! #* Duration: 2018.3.14 after maintenance-2018.3.18 23:59 #* During event, all the koyo in the exploration instances will possess an additional drop effect. Experience Optimizations # When an official stream is going on, a shortcut will appear in courtyard so onmyoji-sama will never miss them. # On the official streaming interface, schedule has been added so shows can be viewed by time. # Dedicated perspective for spectating # If Red-White Battle still has unsupported candidates, the entrance will have animated notification. # Improved the official FM audio replay's time display. # Decreased difficulty of some support missions. # Improved the algorithm of how battles are spectated, evenly distributing spectator numbers. # The limit for which Red-White ticket can be exchanged into gold at one time has been raised to 50k tickets. # Adjusted the Fight for Your Cub tempo, speeding up the animations during 2x speed. # Improved spectator experience, canceling Fight For Your Cub skill cinematics during viewing. # Updated the art for limited edition Nura Rikuo skin Yukinoshita Kobai. # Adjusted some shikigami kekkai nurturing-type bio unlock requirements, so that they also count experience gained when fostered at friend's kekkai. # New edition of First Look: Designer Face-to-Face added, introducing the idea behind the Skura Matsuri design and teasers for subsequent editions. # Optimized the iPhone X and iPad Pro login interface. # Raised the rewards of assembly kio in Omagatoki: #* SR-quality assembly kio will drop R~SSR shards (originally R~SR). #* SSR-quality assembly kio will drop SR~SSR shards (originally R~SSR). # Sed up the animation speed of dokan battle flag to save some time. # Standardized the display format of some mechanism explanations. # Improved the "New" notification for onmyoryo banquet, so that the "New" text only works for leader or vice leader when banquet interface hasn't been entered; when the same account is switched in between mobile or PC, the "New" notification will not reappear. # Cancelled phone binding functionality on vivo channel of the game. # Tamashiidama numbers will be displayed on Friend Fukubukuro purchase interface # Improved personal shikigami challenge in Omagatoki, solo challenge lineup will be independently saved. # Improved the notification rules when stranded cats and dogs are attracted, the "Pet" notification in courtyard will automatically disappear after a while. # Removed restriction on not being able to use fostered shikigami in kekkai defense. # Opened up custom avatar functionality in groups. # Improved ryo join request notification rules: when request has been read, red dot will no longer appear on ryo interface regardless of it was processed or not, to minimize disruption to leader and vice leaders. # For greater daily management and group activities convenience, the onmyoryo pulic announcement usage limit has be raised to 20 times weekly, and can be used 10 times free. Problem Fixes # Fixed part of Aoandon's bio. # Adjusted the camera panning of Mushishi's skill so that under 2x the healing can be seen properly. # Fixed how ryo incident report can't select the present day. # Fixed oppo channel's abnormal floating display. # Fixed shikigami dispatch mission "Inkai Chasm" script error. # Fixed Mushishi passive "Scar of Insect" debuff being able to work on Yamata no Orochi. # Fixed occasional shifting caused by sending pictures in chat interface. # Fixed abnormal display of some group frames. # Fixed how the courtyard scroll's red dots aren't displayed normally in some cases. # Fixed cross-server friend chatlogs where friend avatar frames disappeared. # Fixed how image quality selection screen was displayed wrong on some devices. |-|07/03= Sakura Matsuri: Spring Cherry Duel Series of Events Read about the 2018 Sakura Matsuri and second issue of Fight for Your Cub! __NOEDITSECTION__